14 days
by Katsio0
Summary: France and England were enemies. Period. Or at least that's what England wants to believe. France wants to change that belief. For the next 14 days, England recieves strange messages from his 'enemy'. FrUk, rated T for BL and alcohol. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Japan

So… my first fanfiction. Welcome to my mind. Sorry, I do not know how fanfiction works very well so please bear with me! If you even bother reading this then thank you very much! Tips would be nice, also, I wouldn't be posting this on a fanfiction site if I owned Hetalia. Enjoy!

England and France had always been enemies. They were like fire and ice, the sun and the moon, black and white, and like, well, England and France. They fight and argue but they never really did really hate each other. Of course, it's not like either one of them was going to admit it any time soon. Or at least that's what the world thought at the time, so when France made an unexpected request, everyone was equally surprised (except Canada who claimed he already knew about the sexual tension surrounding the two although nobody listened to his opinion). It all starts on February 1st, let the plan commence!

February 1st

England sighs as he looks at his calendar. He never did quite like the month of February. It reminded him way too much of that France pervert who was probably already receiving chocolates and roses by now. He also understood that he is not an exactly likable person causing him to always be alone on that special day in February. It's not like he's sad or anything. Just himself, tea, and a book were enough. Really, he isn't sad at all.

_Ding-dong!_

England frowns at the noise that has interrupted his blissful morning silence. Hopefully it wasn't that bloody American or that perverted France, they always made a ruckus. After a few moments more of silence, England is sure it isn't America. By now the door-bell would be broken and the American would be yelling his name in the most annoying matter if it's him.

England gets dressed in his green uniform, just in case it's his boss, and yawns while walking to the door. He opens it to find a small boy with the most void-looking brown eyes. He wears a kimono and has a small rose in his hand.

"Japan? It is very nice to see you but what are you doing here?" asks England, glancing at the rose with curiosity. Japan smiles faintly and gives the rose to England, the Englishman sputters with embarrassment.

"Hello England-san, I have heard that in this month it is a western custom to give roses to the ones you like. I have also come to give this message from you."

England accepts the rose, embarrassed for having misunderstood the Japanese man. He mumbles a 'thanks' then asks what the message is.

"France says _Aishiteru_"

England bristles at the name. Is the Frenchman trying to make fun of him using Japan? No, Japan he will never do something like this, Japan is a loyal friend. So what did France say to him?

"Err, so what does it mean, Japan?" asks the Englishman uncertainly. England swears that for a second a twinkle of light came to Japan's eyes. As soon as it came, it disappears leaving England wondering if he had actually seen it.

"_Gomenasai, _England-san, I can not tell you that." Japan answers while bowing politely. With that, he leaves before England can say a word. England sighs and wonders what that was all about….

_Aishiteru_


	2. Chapter 2 Italy

(I accidentally posted chapter one twice…sorry! XD As I said I am new to this. I fixed it though so enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for the reviews by the way!)

England goes on with the rest of the day after Japan's visit, a world meeting in America (which showed no progress and made him very tired), chatting with Flying Mint Bunny, and drinking tea with the fairies as usual. There was one small change, however. France was nowhere to be seen. England was planning on asking him about what Japan had said earlier in the morning but France is apparently absent from the meeting and England is pretty sure that going over to the pervert's place would bring bloody consequences. He couldn't ask Japan, it's hard to make the usually calm country mad but he still didn't want to pester him, being the good gentleman he was.

England collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from thinking too hard. Time passes by so quickly that before he knew it, he had been thinking of the visit the entire day. England blushes slightly, since when did he care so much about what France says? He never cared before. England closes his eyes, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. He drifts off to sleep and dreams about unicorns and rainbows…

February 2nd

Bright green eyes shoots open as England hears a clamor in his kitchen. Darn it, he was having a pretty wicked dream too…

England darts up and rushes to his kitchen. Has someone broken into his house? He finds his answer as he enters the kitchen, or rather, hears it.

"Ahhhh! Germany, the British are coming!" screams the little Italian in his kitchen, cloaked with flour and apron stained with sauce. Italy screams and only shuts up when England threatens to make him eat his cooking. Afterward though, England is a bit disappointed that it worked so well. His cooking isn't really that bad….

"Italy, what are you doing here? Go home lad, you are making a ruckus. How did you get in anyway?" asks the blonde in annoyance. Italy didn't seem fazed by England at all, probably got that from all the scolding from Germany.

"Veeee~ I was supposed to give you a message from France but I got lost in your house and found the kitchen and decided to make some pasta. Do you want pasta to England? Everyone loves pasta!" says the Italian all in one breathe. England sighs and rubs his temples as Italy continues rambling on about pasta. _He said something about pasta…getting lost…a message from France…_

England's eyes shoot open. Wait, a message from France? England interrupts Italy's rambling and asks about the message. Italy looks confused for second then smiles. England can practically see the light-bulb above his head as the country remembers why he came here in the first place.

"Ve~ Big brother France told me to tell you _Ti amo_ for him!" states the boy. The boy suddenly pulls out an orange rose from who knows where and waves it in the air like a white flag. He hands England the rose, England is suddenly reminded of what happened yesterday with Japan.

"W-what is this for?" asks England in surprise.

"I think I'm supposed to give this to you to. Take good care of it! Veee~" The Italian waves goodbye suddenly and races out the door leaving England utterly confused. What just happened?

England then remembers the rose that Japan gave him. He panics, where was it at? He searches the messy kitchen, taking note to clean it up later, searches the living room, which was rather brainless of him since he never even went there yesterday, and then searches his room. He finds it on his nightstand in good shape.

He smiles, how could he forget such a gift from his friend Japan? He decides to go to his kitchen to find a vase. He didn't have one so he empties a jar of pickles from the fridge, fills it with water, and places them in there, all the while thinking of Italy's words…

_Ti amo._


	3. Chapter 3 China

(Enjoy the extra- long new chapter! Also, please forgive me if my Chinese is wrong.)

England stands staring at the flowers with curiosity. He finds them odd, in a good way. The petals are too big for their stems but they are bright with color and absolutely stunning compared to their holder. He shakes his head at the lame pickle jar. He'll have to buy a vase for them later. He aims his gaze toward the clock. It's 4:00 A.M. That bloody pasta-loving wanker! He bets Germany has something to do with Italy's earliness.

England, still in his green fairy pajamas, is now sitting on his chair reading the daily newspaper and sipping tea. Lots of it. He's tired and his body needs caffeine. Coffee? Hah! Who needs that bloody replacement for tea?

Thankfully, nothing else happens for the rest of the day and he can, hopefully, finally go to sleep without any interruptions. As he said, he didn't need anybody. Just himself, a book, tea, and he will do. He likes spending his time in solitude, at least that way he won't be interpreted all the time. (Usually by America)

February 3rd

England peeks out to the world warily, half-expecting someone to barge in and interrupt his sleep once again. All he can hear are the birds chirping, but England isn't going to take a chance of being rudely awaken and seen in his pajamas again.

He gets out of bed, changes, brews some tea, and picks up the newspaper. No interruptions so far. He sighs in content as he sips his favorite tea and eats his British breakfast. He notices that he doesn't have many more of his favorite tea-bags left. He'll just have to get more.

England slips on a scarf and a coat; it is surprisingly chilly in February. It isn't spring yet so it is understandable. He decides to walk to his destination as it will give him time to think about Italy's message. _Ti amo,_ what did it mean? He could go to the lad's house and ask about it directly but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He could ask France since he was the one who sent it but he didn't want to feel inferior. There's a meeting a week from now, maybe he can ask Italy there.

He nods in approval, it's a good opportunity ask him. Problem solved. Now to only hope nothing else happens until then.

He reaches his destination ands walks inside the sliding doors. The first thing he notices is that all of his favorite tea has been sold-out, there are strange men in black everywhere, and a guy(?) with a ponytail holding a huge hello kitty doll and a plateful of Chinese treats. He has weird swirly glasses and a fake mustache. England almost walks back outside when the strange man starts running toward him.

"Wait, aru! Don't you want to try some Chinese treats, aru?" The man (?) grabs the back of his shirt as England tries to get out the doors. Wait a minute, 'aru'? England is now sure this person is China.

"Err, no thank you?" England tries to walk away but China is persistent.

"Try one, aru!" China shoves the plate in his face.

"I said no, China!" England pushes it away.

"Who is this China you speak about, aru?" asks the older nation unconvincingly.

"You know bloody who I'm talking about!" shouts England, starting to get angry.

"But I don't know what you are talking about, aru." The nation's mustache falls off.

"Why do you want me to try your bloody treats anyway?" England manages to pull away from the man's grip.

"Don't ask questions and eat it or I'll whack you with my wok, aru?" asks the man, holding up a wok, ready to strike the poor younger nation (where did that wok come from?)

England sighs, "Fine but I won't like it." he reluctantly picks one of the treats and crunches on it, it is something sweet, crunchy, and surprising delicious, "it's fine but British food is better",mumbles the loyal Englishman.

China pays no attention to the British man's statement. Instead he appears happy and throws confetti into the air, he shouts in England's ear, "Congratulations, you are the 100th person to try these treats, aru! Here's a fortune cookie, a rose, and a vase!"

China throws these items into England's arms and scampers away. England has a headache, so much for his peaceful morning. He stares at the items in his arms. How did China know he needed a vase? There is also that rose again but this time it is an elegant mauve color. He shrugs and decides to go back home right after getting a plastic bag for putting the items in. There is, disappointingly, no tea so he has nothing to do here.

England slowly walks home, there is no one on the streets and it is windy and cold, England didn't care though. He has other things to worry about, such as the encounter with the man who is obviously China. He sighs, there were so many things going on these past few days, give him a bloody break!

He stops walking and pulls out the fortune cookie from his pocket. He is a bit jealous (although he will never admit it) that the Chinese treat he ate was so good. 100th person? He couldn't even get one person to try his food. He cracks it in half and nibbles it. He reads the note casually, thinking it will just tell him what his lucky number is today or something like that. His eyes become full circles as he registers what he had just read.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ _from France to you."

England just stands there, shocked. He then crumples up the note but doesn't throw it away. He shoves it down his pocket and starts running home.

_Wǒ ài nǐ…_


	4. Chapter 4 Russia

(The chapters keep on getting longer. I hope you don't mind! I noticed a few mistakes back in the other chapters. I will try to edit future chapters more thoroughly. For now, enjoy this chapter!)

England runs as if someone is chasing him. He looks back every few seconds and his eyes are wide open. He is now panting hard but he didn't stop. England didn't know why he runs when he had been walking as if the world had stopped around him just a few moments earlier. His house really isn't far but he wants to get home now.

England slams the door behind him, the sound echoing through the empty house. He didn't bother moving to a more comfortable spot as he begins to ponder the events.

"Italy and Japan are part of the Axis powers but China is part of the Allies. They all have roses of different colors and they all have a message for me from the frog. Maybe France is doing this to everyone." He pauses in his thinking, thick eyebrows furrowing. "To everyone he hates? Who does France hate? I might visit America to see if anything strange is going on over there."

England turns pale at the thought of visiting America. The lad always knows how to push his buttons, visiting him will result in a tragic headache. He'll have to do it though, for the sake of his curiosity.

England looks over at the bag he is holding. He pulls the vase out and examines it. He didn't see it before but the glass vase has small designs on it. He has to keep on turning it around to see the designs. It has small teacup on it and cute little fairies. There is a British flag on it and a baby unicorn eating grass. England almost squeals as he spots Flying Mint Bunny on it. As he peers closer, he spots very unusual objects. He recognizes bits of charcoal and bunches of little squiggly lines that look like….eyebrows?

England wonders who would put this much effort into making something for him. It is absolutely beautiful and England loves it. He stands up and fills the vase with water, admiring it. He puts the mauve flower in it and places it on his counter. He goes back into his room and picks up the other two flowers and puts it in the vase as well. England approves of it with a grin.

England eats his burnt dinner tiredly. He didn't want to worry about his problems any more so after eating he turns on the T.V and watches his favorite show, _Doctor Who. _Fatigue wears him down quickly and he falls asleep on his couch. Too bad he forgot to turn off the T.V.

February 4th

England groans, body aching because of the awkward position he had slept in. He sits up and finally takes notice of the T.V. Oh, bloody- oh forget it. He is too tired to make a big deal out of it. He turns off the T.V and looks down with disgust, he had just slept in his military clothing and he stinks badly. He decides to take a morning shower.

England runs his fingers through his soaked blonde hair, the cold water droplets are beating on his skin and he is in a state of serenity. It is nice to finally be at peace after all the things that had happened. Too bad it ended so soon.

"England looks very calm, da?"

England nearly screams bloody murder at the voice but all that comes out is a high-pitched squeak. He covers himself quickly; luckily Russia is all the way over at the entrance to the bathroom so he couldn't have seen anything. England didn't want to become one with Russia. Nope, he'll pass.

"I will not stay here long. I have left the items over at the counter." Russia grins creepily and raises a hand up in peace. Russia seems to get the idea that England very much wanted him to leave. England watches him leave with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

That was it? No 'become one with mother Russia, da?'

Russia suddenly peeks into the bathroom and answers England's thoughts. "I have drank my morning vodka today so do not worry, I am in a good mood. You will become one with mother Russia another day, da?" Russia smiles with fake innocence and leaves for what England hopes is the final time. That is much more like the Russia England knows.

England sighs in relief as he hears the familiar slam of the door and gets out of the shower shakily. He puts on fresh clothes and leaves the bathroom cautiously. He enters the kitchen and notices the vase. A gold-yellow rose is now joined with the other flowers and there is a note next to it.

England freezes. It's another message, isn't it? He walks over and picks the note up and reads it.

_Yellow is quite pretty, da? It is the color of sunflowers. France has a message for you, Ya lyublyu tebya. I will not tell you what it means so do not ask._

England sighs in frustration. He couldn't figure out the other three messages, how is he supposed to know what this one meant? He couldn't ask Russia, asking Belarus anything is dangerous and should not be attempted, and even getting near Ukraine will result in two very unhappy siblings. He is definitely stuck on this one.

England decides to not attempt figuring this one out and reverts back to the other three messages. The meeting is not to far from now so he could just wait. England is tired, the first day was confusing, the second day was annoying, the third day gave him a headache, and the fourth day, which is now, is just embarrassing.

He suddenly smiles in false cheer, this might be running away from his problems but right now he didn't bloody care. He is going to take a vacation. England packs up his things quickly and decides to go to Japan. He calls his boss (who gets freaked out by England's yandere-ish tone that he didn't dare argue) and heads to the airport. Being a V.I.P, he gets a high-speed jet and all the tea he wants

He will arrive in Japan in nine hours.

_Ya lyublyu tebya…_


	5. Chapter 5 Korea

(Alright, England doesn't use Google translate because this is set in a world without the internet. Yep, I know it's a lame excuse but then where's the fun in England knowing what the words mean? Besides, if the countries have internet then sooner or later they'll find out about pairings and fanfiction and things will be awkward~ Oh, and also the rating is now T because of the alcohol)

_There is one hour left until we reach Japan. _

The only passenger on the jet didn't listen to the intercom being too engrossed into the mini television screen before him. The brit yawns but tries hard to stay awake. He couldn't sleep, not when _Doctor Who _is on air.

England has the arrangements done, he had hired a servant to take care of house, made sure his boss didn't tell anyone where he is going, and put together a disguise. Let's see how those messages from France are going to find him now!

Emerald eyes start drooping and his body language clearly shows that he is tired. There is a struggle going on between dreamland and reality. However, sleep prevails as the blondes eyes close for the last time.

_ … … -_

"Would you bloody shut up? I'm awake!" shouts the newly awakened man to the servant in annoyance. The bald servant apologizes quickly and scurries away leaving the grumpy passenger to mumble and curse under his breathe.

England is not happy, having gotten only about forty minutes of sleep the entire ride, and that means he needs something to rant about. So as the servant leads him to the exit with his luggage, he rants about the one and only burger eating hero. It has become a custom to rant about America since he is the one that usually causes poor man's headaches.

The servant is glad to leave him in his translator's hospitality. The Japanese translator is small-framed and quiet with short black hair and brown eyes. She speaks with a Japanese accent, apparently her name is Sakura. Patient and polite, England has a feeling that they will get along just fine.

"Here is the place you will be staying at ." Sakura points her small dainty fingers at the exquisite place. It is Japanese styled and the soothing green color palette makes England feel at ease. He is given a blue kimono to wear and wooden slippers. Sakura bows to him and assures him she'll be there the next morning to make sure his stay is the most pleasant.

England takes a pleasant bath and slips on his kimono. Being extremely tired, he goes right to bed and falls asleep instantly.

February 5th

The next morning is a pleasant one. England is presented with fine Japanese tea and eats a wonderful traditional Japanese dish. As promised, Sakura is there to take him on a tour of Japan. Although he didn't really need it having visited Japan once, it will be nice to refresh his memory. England is still paranoid and decides to put on his disguise.

A black wig and brown contacts are England's 'disguise'. Figuring that if he just blends in with the crowd and hide his accent that he will go unnoticed, he is satisfied with his disguise and with the kimono added to that, England blends right in. If it's America then he will definently do the exact opposite, dress in a hero costume for a disguise and proudly announce his nationality.

"Are you ready to head out Mr. Kirkland?" a polite voice interrupts his thoughts.

Gaze finally lifting from the mirror, he apologizes and heads out.

They have much fun revisiting old places and trying both old and new food. England sighs with nostalgia as he remembers the time when he was an isolated country with no friends. He is glad that he now has a friend that didn't drive him crazy.

After a peaceful day in Japan, he returns to his current residence to find a familiar face. Sakura has left to do something so he is now alone and drunk. Tired and sleepy and slightly drunk, England ends up forgetting that he is suppose to be in disguise.

"Is that you Korea? What are you doing here I thought you hate Japan." England slurs, losing his senses because of the alcohol. He has only met Korea once when he had asked for help. Did Korea want his help again?

"France says that I should return the favor when you helped me. Here's the rose from France, did you know roses are made from Korea? France also says to tell you _Saranghae__!_" With that Korea disappears from England's sight screaming 'Da-zee!' leaving England to himself. England has a headache and feels faint; he barely registered what Korea had said.

He blacks out and face-plants on the floor. He is definently going to have a hangover tomorrow.

_Saranghae_


End file.
